emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7447 (10th March 2016)
Plot Priya confronts Rakesh over lying to her about his money situation and his hug with Chrissie. Moira hides the stolen car in the barn at Butler's Farm and contacts Ross. She cuts him in on 50% of the money if he sells it on. Rakesh admits that he has been lying to Priya but only over his finances. He explains how Chrissie has agreed to lend him money to cover the wedding reception. Insulted at his lack of trust, Priya tells him she doesn't think they have a future. Cain and Charity arrive back at Butler's Farm. He worries that Moira may have been caught by the police and warns Charity that she'll be going straight down to the police station if there is trouble over the stolen car. She regrets that she's already at loggerheads with Cain. James tells Emma that he's going to look at one of Rakesh's flats as it would be ideal for them. Emma is delighted to think this is her future. Cain is relieved when Moira arrives back saying she's sold the car with Ross's help, pulling out a wad of cash. Charity instantly makes a move to collect the money but Moira stops her, denying her any of it. Noah arrives back home from school to find Charity in the farmhouse but is uninterested. Priya texts Rishi to say the wedding is off as Rakesh tries to explain he felt like a loser for not being able to provide the perfect wedding for her. She tells him that she didn't care about a fancy wedding, she just wanted to marry him. He asks her to marry him again and she's left with a decision to make. Doug apologises to Finn for the trick he played, revealing it was Chas's idea. He's shocked when Finn reveals he knew, admitting it was a setup to get out of cleaning the toilets. Rishi and the wedding guests arrive back at the pub confused over the non-wedding. Rishi desperately tries to get hold of Priya. He is impressed by Jai's gesture when the caterers arrive at the reception and it becomes clear that he paid for them. Charity surprises the packed pub as she walks in and stands behind the bar, announcing that she has arranged with Chas to buy Diane's share before offering everyone a free drink. Vanessa witnesses Megan becoming irate with a nurse at the hospital and feels for her. Cain follows Moira into the pub toilets and tells her that what she did was stupid. The pair are soon caught up in the passion of the situation however and make their way into a toilet cubicle together. Rishi and the wedding guests cheer Priya and Rakesh when they arrive at the reception to say they have just got married at the registry office. Chas reminds Charity that she's still yet to hand over the money for her share of The Woolpack. Megan opens up to Vanessa, admitting that she feels like she's grieving for the healthy baby she expected. Chas explains to Cain that she has to allow Charity to buy into the pub as her only other option was Gordon. He informs Chas about Charity's plan to sell the stolen Ferrari, believing that's what she wanted the money for. The nurse hands Megan the baby for the first time. She tells Jai that she wants to call her Eliza. Chas makes Charity aware that she knows over her car scam but Charity brushes her off, insisting she'll get the money. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Ruth Odudu Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Butler's Farm - Barn and farmhouse kitchen and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, female toilets and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and NICU Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,420,000 (22nd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes